Love At First Strike
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Frankenstrike, one of the scariest alien monsters of the Grant Mansion, discovers something he never would have found...true love!


**Done for my dearest friend, GoldGuardian2418. Hope you like it, girl! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Night had just fell. It was a dark, dreary night. A meek looking girl arrived at the Jocklin mansion. She had wavy red hair pulled up in a ponytail wearing round glasses over her grey eyes. She wore a white lab coat over a purple jumper. She let herself inside and entered the laboratory of Charles Jocklin. He looked up from his invention. "Ah! Elsa! You're here."<p>

"Yes, I am." Elsa said, smiling. Elsa was a brilliant girl who was hailed the smartest girl in school. As well as the biggest nerd, making her an instant target for bullies to force her into doing homework. Due to confidence and self-esteem issues, Elsa had no choice and became their slave.

But once Rachel and Sasha came to school and defended her, the bullies immediately backed down.

"Great! I was just putting the finishing touches on this electricity generator!" Charles said. "But I'm missing an important component to the machine..."

Elsa observed the machine carefully. She pushed up her glasses. "The ignition system!"

"Very good!" Charles congratulated.

Elsa reached into her backpack and pulled out said ignition system microchip. "Finished it last night."

"Thank you, Elsa." Charles took the microchip and installed it inside.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" Elsa asked.

"No, that's fine, dear. You better head home. There's going to be a big storm tonight." Charles reminded her.

"You're right, goodnight, Mr. Jocklin." Elsa left the house and began walking home. She was amazed at how dark it got. She couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked down the sidewalk. She could see the storm clouds rolling in.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Elsa began to run. Just as she took off, lightening flashed and thunder shattered the sky. Elsa yelped and ran even faster.

Yet despite her efforts, the rain came down and Elsa was getting drenched. She used her coat as an umbrella and kept running. At the corner of her eye, she spotted the Grant Mansion. She ran through the gate and up the hill, taking cover on the porch.

Elsa knocked on the door, hoping Rachel or Sasha would answer. The sisters would often invite Elsa to come over, but knowing the scary stories about the old house, Elsa would decline every time.

"Maybe I shouldn't bother them like this." Elsa said, having second thoughts. She looked back at the raging storm. "This place is just too creepy!"

Just then, she heard a loud squeak behind her. Unnerved, Elsa turned around and saw the door open and nobody was there. Elsa whimpered, terrified.

Elsa took nervous steps inside the house. It was black as pitch inside. The girl wanted to scream and run away.

"AAAAH!" Elsa screamed when she saw a figure standing over the upstairs balcony.

"Elsa?!" It was Rachel holding a flashlight. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rachel! It's only you!" Elsa said, heaving a sigh of great relief. "Uh, I was walking home from your uncle's house and the storm came along, I came up here and knocked on your door, then the door just opened all by itself..."

"Uh, yes. The latch is broken." Rachel lied, she just saw Ghostfreak behind the door, she gave him a stern look and the Ectonurite disappeared.

Elsa's fearful face melted away. "Oh! The latch is broken! Thank goodness! Am I glad to hear that!"

Rachel's brow was raised. "What do you mean?"

Elsa cleared her throat. "Nothing, nothing. Anyway, do you think you can give me a ride home, Rachel?"

"Well, my car is in the shop right now." Rachel said. "But you're welcome to stay here for the night."

"NO WAY!" Elsa squealed, making Rachel flinch. "Uh, I mean, I don't want to bother you and uh-" She searched for a good excuse.

Rachel could tell her friend was afraid of spending the night here. "Elsa, I promise there's nothing dangerous about this house. This is just a nice, normal house. None of those stories about it are true."

Unsure, yet having no other choice, Elsa gave up. "Alright." She went up the stairs to join Sasha. "There's a spare bedroom for you. I'll get you some dry clothes and you can make yourself at home."

"That won't be easy to do..." Elsa said under her breath, cautiously looking around.

While Rachel was getting some clothes, Elsa waited inside her bedroom. So far, she hasn't seen any ghosts or monsters. After all, logic does tell us there's no such things.

Suddenly, thunder boomed, only it didn't come from outside, it came from inside! In fact, not too close from Elsa's room. Curious, Elsa got out of her room and noticed another door that was slightly open, she saw lights flickering inside.

Unable to stop herself, Elsa went to the cracked door and peeked inside, once she did, she exhaled a breath of awe and came all the way inside.

"Oh, my..." Elsa breathed. She was inside a laboratory, one more industrial and complex than Charles's lab. Elsa felt like she was in heaven. This machinery seemed high-tech yet antique at the same time and appeared to be fully functional. A truly remarkable find.

However, hiding in the shadows was Frankenstrike. His ugly mouth curled into an evil smile. An evil, eager-to-scare-someone smile. He moved a bit closer and when he saw Elsa's face. He stopped like he was shot.

Frankenstrike couldn't move. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at Elsa. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. An intellectual goddess. His heart was racing, sweat beaded from his forehead, and he was unwilling to scare this gorgeous creature.

"I wonder who could have made all this?" Elsa wondered out loud.

Frankenstrike saw his chance to impress her! He wanted to proudly tell her that this was his lab he made from scratch, but with his lovesick symptoms, all he could say was,

"U-Uuuugh..."

Elsa stiffened when she heard that inhuman sound right behind her. She turned around and saw the terrifying face of Frankenstrike. Her face turned white with terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Elsa screamed, falling backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Frankenstrike, startled. His scream sounded like a roar to Elsa. She screamed and screamed again as she backed away from this hideous monster. But plain fear disabled her legs.

Frankenstrike had to calm her down. Panicked, he moved with his arms extending towards her. But that only scared Elsa even more. She screamed so loudly, the Transylian was forced to cover his ears. Elsa finally got her legs working and ran out of the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP! HELP! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!" Elsa screamed as she shot through the dark halls, completely scared out of her mind. She heard heavy footsteps, she looked over her shoulder and saw the very same monster chasing after her. Screaming again, Elsa kept running. She rushed out the door and ran all the way down the hill, past the gate and into the street.

Elsa crumpled to the asphalt, her mind not making any logical sense of what just happened. Was she seeing things? Has she gone mad?!

At that instant, an armored truck was heading right for Elsa. She was trapped, this was the end for her. It was all over.

But then, Elsa was pushed aside by a mighty force before she heard a huge, metal-crunching crash.

Elsa laid on the street like she was roadkill. She weakly opened her eyes and saw what appeared to be knights surrounding the monster, wielding a huge weapon.

Overwhelmed and confused, it was too much for Elsa. Her vision started to fade. The last thing she saw was an infinity symbol on the side of the truck before blacking out.

* * *

><p>What seemed like she was asleep for hours, Elsa was starting to wake up. She was laying in the guest bed. "Was I dreaming?"<p>

Then Elsa heard what sounded like crying coming from the room next to hers. She got up and walked over to the room and saw that it was Rachel and Sasha crying in the middle of the laboratory.

"Girls, what's wrong?" Elsa came up to her friends, but screamed when she saw the monster from her dream laying on a metal table.

"A REAL LIVE FRANKENSTEIN!" Elsa cried at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Rachel's arm. "Rachel! We have to get out of here! NOW!"

But Rachel didn't move. She just pulled her arm out of Elsa's grip and kept crying.

"Elsa, I can explain." said Sasha. "This isn't a monster. He's an alien and a dear friend of ours. His name is Frankenstrike."

"Alien?! Friend?! Him?!" Elsa said, completely baffled.

Sasha nodded, Rachel choked back her tears and spoke. "That's right. Frankenstrike just saved you from getting run over by the Forever Knights, but they attacked him and drained all his strength with a power decoupler. And now...he's...he's..." Rachel broke down into tears.

"You mean, that monster...saved me?" Elsa said. Seeing the alien lifeless before her and her friends weeping their eyes out, Elsa felt that she made a huge mistake. She observed the monster carefully for a moment and gave a nod.

"I will revive him." Elsa declared.

"Revive?!" Rachel exclaimed. "You can't just bring him back to life!"

"Yes I can, Rachel. He saved my life and now I'll save his." She firmly adjusted her glasses. "I'm going to need assistants to help me with all this equipment. Now let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, everything was set up. Frankenstrike was securely strapped to the table. Elsa took two cables and hooked them onto his conductors. "Rachel! Begin!"<p>

Rachel pulled down a lever and Frankenstrike was raised high off the ground.

Elsa went over to the control panel, her hand gripped tightly to the switch.

"And now, for the moment of truth!" Elsa pulled the switch to the giant machine. Massive electrical charges surged through the wires and into the alien's body. "We need more power!" Elsa shouted. She pulled more switches, intensifying the electricity.

"Enough, Rachel! Lower the table!" Elsa said.

Rachel brought down the table. The three girls immediately went up to Frankenstrike. Elsa put on a stethoscope and placed it over Frankenstrike's chest. The sisters stayed silent.

Elsa listened very hard. After a few seconds, nothing. Elsa dipped her head, heartbroken with failure. She hugged the big alien monster. "I'm sorry I caused all this." Elsa told him.

Then Frankenstrike's eyes began to open. "Huh?" He saw Elsa draped over him. "AAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAH!" Elsa screamed and hid under the table, shivering.

"Frankenstrike! You're alive!" Rachel cried as she and Sasha glomped on him.

But the Transylian was beyond confused. "Uh, what's going on?" He struggled under his restraints. "And why am I strapped down like this?!"

"The Forever Knights drained most of your power." Sasha explained. "But Elsa here saved you!" She yanked Elsa from under the table. "Frankenstrike, this is Elsa."

Elsa tried not to look scared. But she noticed something, the monster looked scared to see her! "Um, uh, h-hi..." he said shakily, grinning a goofy, nervous smile.

Either Elsa was finally going nuts, or she found his smile...sweet.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sasha said, snuggling into his large stomach. Frankenstrike giggled as Sasha's hair tickled him. "Heeheeheehee! Sasha! Cut it out!"

Rachel giggled. "Oh, what? You're too ticklish to have Sasha give you a hug?" She started to tickle his stomach. The monster burst out laughing and squirmed around. "HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP THAHAHAT!"

"Rachel! What are you doing?!" Elsa said. "You're just making him mad!"

But neither Rachel nor the monster was listening as she kept tickling him and the monster just laughed and laughed, hardly angry.

Elsa was dumbfounded. The monster was scared of her _and_ he was ticklish?! It all seemed so surreal.

"You see, Frankenstrike may look scary, but he's really a sweet guy." Sasha said to Elsa.

Rachel seized her tickling. "We were scared half to death when we met him. But once we got to know him, we realized we were scared for nothing knowing what a gentle guy he is."

Elsa looked back at Frankenstrike, he turned away out of shyness. Seeing this, Elsa grinned. "Hey! Why so shy?" She reached out and tickled his neck. "Cootchie, cootchie coo!"

Frankenstrike giggled and laughed as Elsa kept tickling. She traced her finger around his neck bolts and tickled the seams on his body, that really cracked him up. "OHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! PLEASE NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he roared with laughter.

But Elsa was having too good a time to stop. "Tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sasha was tickling him everywhere on his torso. The monster couldn't stop his big, hardy laughs. Soon, Elsa stopped and unstrapped him. "Sorry, I...don't know what came over me."

Frankenstrike rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed he looked like a big goof in front of his crush.

But he got the biggest shock of all when Elsa gave him a hug. "Thank you for saving me, Frankenstrike. I'll never forget your kindness."

Frankenstrike was feeling hot and squirmy inside. His head bounced up and down. His stomach knotted up. He remembered what Rook and Whampire do. Head up. Chest out. Smile big. Not too big. And offer her your arm. "M-Mind if I show you around my lab?" he offered.

Elsa smiled, her smile warmed his heart. "I'd like that."

As Frankenstrike showed her around, Rachel and Sasha looked on.

"He's so in love with her." Rachel said.

"Oh, yeah." Sasha said.


End file.
